Why Does it Hurt So Much?
by SilenceIsGolden13
Summary: Yaoi GhTr in many various forms. Trunks was used to get everything he wanted, but the only thing he truly wants he'll never have because he already lost him to himself. So Trunks gave up, but a Saiyan especially a prince should never give up.
1. Prolouge

Author's Notes: I finally got around to fixing these up! This is my first story so please don't flame me it will scar me for life, I may never write again, and you don't want that do you? Sorry I still couldn't think of a better name.

Anyways, this is a Tr/Gh story I can't summarize the story or I'll give it away so just read.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. Please don't sue me, I own nothing.

(insert name)'s POV is if you can't tell is point of view,

are thoughts,

"..."is dialogue,

And on with the story.

**Why does it hurt so much? **

**Prologue **

**Normal POV **

A lavender haired man floated out of his strange dome-like machine. He walked up to the building nearby and rang the doorbell. The door opened and an chibi version of the man stared at him and yelled

"MOM! Did you clone me in my sleep again?**"(A.N.Sorry i just had to add that part in.)**The older man sweat dropped.

"Trunks, I already promised to stop cloning you," answered a blue haired woman walking to the door "Who's at the do..."she stopped mid-sentence when she saw who was at the door. It took her a half second to process what she was seeing and then,

"Trunks! Your back!"

The blue haired woman jumped the sweat-dropping demi-saiyan. Her son just stared at the scene oddly, _' I mean how often do you see your mom attacking your look-alike?...Wait look-alike?' _and the kid figured out who this guy was, it only took him about one minute, he was too busy staring at his mother basically choke his future counterpart to death.

"So you're the me with the time machine, that mom is always talking about." The ten year old didn't understand why, but something about this guy gave him a feeling, of foreboding, like something bad would happen with this guy around.

"That's right Trunks, this is the future you in a different timeline"

"Oh, hi!" The demi-saiyan just didn't feel entirely comfortable talking to his older version.

"Hey kid" replied Mirai _' 3...2...1...'_

_'That does it, no one is allowed to call me a kid, I'm not **that **little anymore' _"I'm not a kid, I'm 10 years old!" Mirai smirked _'zero' _he would have said the same thing at that age.

"Anyways, Mirai why are you back?

"Mother told me to come back here before she died, she made me promise." _'his voice it's so sad...'_ thought Trunks. "Besides I don't really have anyone left there anymore..."Mirai's voice sounding less depressed but depressed non-the-less. "So I was wondering that maybe if you didn't mind, I could stay here with you."

"Of course you can! We have so much to tell you! I have to invite everybody over, I'm sure they'd be surprised to see you." You'd never guess that this babbling woman would be a genius and fore she kept talking at a speed that shouldn't be possible, while the lavender haired boys kept quiet.

"Where's father?"

"Oh Vegeta's out sparing with Goku"

"What? I thought, didn't he ...well, you know… huh?"

"Oh sorry but like I said I have a lot to tell you"

"Alright" Mirai hesitated before he asked his next question.

"Where's Gohan?"

"Gohan should be coming over soon to help Trunks with his studies, you can talk then"

"Alright great...Gohan" the last part he whispered softly to himself but someone heard him.

**Mirai's POV **

_'Gohan... I've missed him so much, I guess I just needed an excuse to see him again,' _while I tried to decide how to speak with him, I caught about half of Mother's conversation with herself.

The rest of the day has been a blur but I have noticed I haven't seen mini-me for a while, _'Kid probably ran off to play, lucky, I have to mingle with the others.' _But that thought is quickly forgotten along with anything and everything else when I see him.

"Gohan,"_' Did I say that breathlessly? I'm pathetic!'_

"Trunks" He's giving me a grin "your back!"

**Gohan's POV **

_'He's back! I have to tell him now before it's too late...' _I open my mouth to say something _'uh maybe later' _Damn we're just staring at each other now. He's the first to speak.

"So how've you been?"

I'm counting the recent changes on my fingers, "Well I'm in college now, I just dumped my high school girlfriend and I'm living on my own near campus," odd, for some reason about half way through my list, for a second, Trunks' eyes flashed with a feeling I didn't understand..

"Why'd you break up?" _'That's why! I got to fix this. i don't want him feeling uneasy. Think Gohan, think!_

_...I got an idea'_ "We never really loved each other, basically she only went out with me so she could show off to her friends" I say quietly. "Goten and Trunks call her **'Annoying blood sucking harpy from the pits of hell'**" Now I'm grinning. "I personally prefer **'devil's evil step-daughter'**" Yes he's laughed at my joke.

"Alright" _'Woo hoo problem solved, maybe I still have a chance!'_

"Um Gohan can we talk privately?" _'Why would he want that?'_

"Yeah sure," He led me to the place we last saw each other nine years ago, '_everyone is on the other side of the building, why would he want to talk here?' _I can't help but feel that we're being followed, but I ignore it. _'what could he want?'_

**Mirai's POV **

"Gohan...I need to tell you... what I'm trying to say is...um well..."_'Damn it I'm stammering. Why am I so nervous? I know Gohan won't take it too badly. I'll just say it'_

"..."_'I can't say it, damn' _I lean in closer to his face _'oh well actions speak louder for words' _and close the gap between us.

**Gohan's POV **

_'Trunks is kissing me! Man he tastes good, wow I'm pretty sure we been kissing for like five minutes' _He pulls away from me.

"Wow, so was that as good for as it was for me?"

"I don't know, it was okay but I had better" _'ok I'm lying through my teeth, so sue me I want to see his reaction'_

"Oh really" He's smirking now, and looks way too much like Vegeta. He forcefully grabs me and gives me a great bruising kiss.

"Much better, definitely better than my ex-girlfriend, that's for sure"

"Great, so I kiss better than a blood sucking harpy"

"Yep, pretty much, so want to head back now?"

"Not yet, I have one more thing to do first"

"I love you" _'He said it, I already knew but, he's said it. Note to self when Mirai isn't looking do happy dance'_ I pull him in for another kiss this one lasts much longer.

"l love you too" we're going to head back soon but right now I just want to be with him a little longer.

"I don't want this to end," _'what's he talking about?' _"Good things like this never last, at least for me, last relationship I had, he died a week after we confessed, I don't want that to happen again not with you."

"What? Mirai, who said it's going to end. I want this to last forever too, but if it doesn't, it'll be okay, as long as this happens once. Trust me when I say I love you."

**Normal POV **

Unknown to either of the lovers, a lone figure had followed the two, he saw everything that happened. He actually looked like a younger version of one them. The boy turned away from the two his normally cocky face, was indifferent, cold like his father, but if you studied his face carefully, you'd notice tears in the corner of his eyes. Though his mind was clouded with his pain, the boy knew better than to fly away, so instead he chose to run as fast as he could, without disturbing the two lovers, he ran until he got to his room.

One thought kept running through his mind _'Why does it hurt so much?'_

**So? What did you think? About that Author's note, well I just believe that even though capsule corp. only makes capsules that Bulma wouldn't mind branching out into other fields of science. **

**Anyways please review **


	2. 8 Years Later

**Author's notes: I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm not much of a writer, but I've had the idea for this story for so long... Anyways the first part of this chapter is just dialogue, it's pretty obvious who says what if you watch the show. Oh yeah the mysterious figure from the prologue is revealed in this chapter, though it was pretty obvious.**

**:FLASHBACK: is if you can't guess a flashback.**

**(...) are the person who's having the flashback's thoughts as they're having the flashback.**

**:END FLASHBACK: end of flashback **

**And on with my story. **

**Why it hurts so much...**

**8 Years Later **

**Normal POV**

"Happy seventh anniversary!"

"Congratulations you two!"

"Eh, fine congratulations brat."

"Thanks father, thank you everyone."

"Now let's eat cake!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Goku go that fast."

"Actually he went faster at the wedding."

"Let's go before my dad eats it all."

"We're probably too late"

"Trunks? Aren't you coming?"

"Uh, later Gohan, watching your dad devour all that food isn't something I like seeing."

"Okay"

_'Congratulations Gohan, I hope you're happy'_

**Trunk's POV**

'Who am I kidding, I know your happy.

You've been undeniably happy for eight years.

I'm the miserable one, I'm hiding it from everyone else, have been for eight years, hiding my pain has become routine for me, you could say I'm an expert.

Today is becoming one of the worst days of my life, then again all of the celebrations you two share are get on that list, no matter what I do still end up miserable.

I'd have to say that the second worst day of my life would have to be the day you two got together, I'd followed you two, you know.

**:FLASHBACK:**

"Hi Gohan, come in."

"Hey Trunks, you ready to study yet?" _'same old Gohan'_

"Aww, Gohan can't we have a spar first? It helps me focus?" _'Hey, might as well try right?'_

"No Trunks, we have to study, don't look at me like that. It's not fair, how can you make your eyes so big anyways, and you can cry on command too. Fine we can have a spar later." _'he caved!'_

"Trunks! Stop that, Gohan you don't have to help him today, we're having a get together today with all the z-fighters. Mirai Trunks is back and we decided to celebrate"

"He's back? That's great!"

"Yep, everyones already here, come on let's go."

"But Gohan, polynomials!"

"Sorry Trunks, I'll help you with it later. Besides your already years ahead of anyone else your age"

"Okay Gohan but remember you promised."

_'Hey... where's Gohan, he promised he'd help me with this math, I guess I can't blame him it's a party of course he'd want to hang out with Mirai more than myself, I guess I'll go look for my new "brother." _

I go to the dining room where Goten and his dad are stuffing there faces, Mirai's not here. I pass by dad's gravity chamber, he's beating Yamcha and Tien again, Mirai isn't here either. I finally come to the T.V. room where everyone else seems to be and it looks like Mirai and Gohan are talking quietly. I slowly make my way over there but their already leaving. _'Where are they going?' _So I follow them, why are they going to the other side of the building? They aren't talking and I once again make a move to walk to toward them, but before I do I see something that will affect me the rest of my life. Mirai kissed Gohan.

**(When I saw you two kissing something in me just snapped, I wanted to fly away as fast as I could,)** _'I was crying, why am I crying?_

_I've seen you kiss Videl before, several times actually and I've never cried, but seeing you kiss Mirai well, I feel like my chest was breaking, but why?' _

**(I must of asked myself that same question a million times after that and I didn't know the answer all I knew was that seeing you with Mirai gave me a heart wrenching feeling that I couldn't explain.)**

It's stopped after you stopped, I heard you two start talking you where teasing eachother, and the feeling came back.

You're kissing again, damn it why do I have to feel this, I don't get it.

Now Mirai is saying something, he saying he loves you and now you're telling him you love him too.

_'I have to get out of here' _I was too busy trying to figure out an escape route without you two noticing me that I missed you say something, but I caught the end of it.

"...Trust me when I say I love you" That does it, I can barely hold it back any more, I start running, I don't think you even notice me. I run all the way to my room and lock myself in. Why does it hurt, damn, I keep asking myself this but I have yet to get an answer. No one bothers me for the rest of the night, I'm not sure if I'm relieved or sad, _'Did everyone forget about me? What about Gohan, he promised he come help me, he's probably too busy with Mirai' _That last part depresses me and I fall asleep.

**:END FLASHBACK:**

Everytime I saw you two together after that, which was basically everyday (you did help tutor me); and everytime I even thought of the two of you together, I wanted to cry.

I couldn't understand it, why I would cry because you two where together?(I never actually cried, just nearly cried.)

I mean you two look so happy and perfect for eachother, yet at the same time there was something so wrong with it that gave me this inexplicable feeling.

I couldn't understand or explain anything. Why did I have these strange new emotions? Why did I care? I couldn't explain anything at all until that day.

The day the two of you got married, as always you two looked like you where meant to be, and as always I was fighting back tears I couldn't explain.

**:FLASHBACK:**

You guys look so great and the ceremony is looking perfect, it's going by way too slowly, you're finally at the "I do's." I have to get out of here.

I'm trying to creep out of here quietly, I don't want to gain anyone's attention. _'Yes mission accomplished!'_

I take one final look at you two and I have this strange thought from my sub-conscious.

'I wish that was me up there.'

I still can't understand why I thought that, we have to go to the reception now.

I'm just wandering around in a daze, _'wait are you coming up to me?'_

"Trunks can I talk to you for a moment?"_'why would he want that?'_

"Sure" We walk outside where no one will bother us.

"Why'd you leave the ceremony?" you ask quietly. _'How'd he know? I left through the side door he shouldn't have noticed!' _

"How'd you know?"

"I was looking around at all my friends, and I notice you weren't there. I saw you were at the side-door with this strange look on your face, and then you left." _'He noticed, I'm glad, but what will I say to him?'_

"I just I had to go to the restroom."

"Oh, well couldn't it have waited?" _'No it couldn't, I was fricken sobbing in a bathroom stall, for no apparent reason! I am pathetic'_

"No, sorry."

"It's okay, so how are you doing in your studies, I'm sorry I haven't been around to help lately but you know wedding planning" _'They're not going, I don't get any of it, and no one helping me.  
And well I've missed you'_

"It's okay, and it's going slowly but I'm doing fine."

"Great, I'm glad. As soon as I get back from the honeymoon we'll start again."

"Alright, by the way where are you going?"

"Paris, Mirai's always wanted to go there but the androids destroyed it in his old timeline before he ever got the chance." _'What do you see in him?'_

"What do I see in him,"_' oh crap I said that out loud!'_ Your eyes seem to look distant now, "well I'm not sure, I guess I've always looked up to him; figuritvely speaking of course, now I have to literally look down on him. From the first time I met him, I knew I wanted to get to know him better and well deep down I wanted to do more. I didn't realize it at first but by the end of the cell games I knew. He's my first love, going out with Videl was a huge mistake, i only did it because my mom pushed me into it, even so my feelings for him never changed I stayed in love with him all those years. I'm not sure what I see in him, just that I see him." _'That had to be the most sappiest love speech ever, why do I not want to throw up? It almost sounded... sweet. Typical Gohan it's stuff like this that makes me lo... _

_What was I about to say? That I love him?_

_I love him, I love Gohan. _

**:END FLASHBACK:**

_I have no idea how it happened, maybe I've always felt this way._

_I did know however, no matter how I felt, I couldn't change anything._

_You're happily married to Mirai, you love him not me._

_No matter what my feelings are,_

_You're happiness comes first._

_Surprising this first came from an eleven year old , but I knew, I'd accepted my fate even then._

_That's why I'm here, today's your seventh wedding anniversary._

_I'm here at your house with the rest of the Z fighters to celebrate with you two._

_Though today I don't feel like celebrating.'_

So I'm just looking around your bedroom.

I've been here countless times yet I've never once explored, so I'm taking this chance to do so.

I just found a capsule case that I've never seen before, I'm gonna test one out.

I've gone outside and opened the capsule.

'Now why does this look familiar?' I'm the vice president of Capsule Corp. I should know this.

It's a giant egg-shaped macine.

I know better to but, I've gone inside and I'm pressing random buttons trying to make this thing work.

I slam my fist into what looks like a control panel and a lot of smoke is coming out now.

I look around and suddenly I remember where I've seen this before.

This is Mirai's time machine.

"Oh shit, I'm so dead!"

**End Chapter**

**So how was it? Oh yeah the wedding was exactly one year after Gohan and Mirai got together. I changed it from being entirely a conversation with Gohan to some memories and a conversation. I like this version better than my original chapter 1. Anyways Please Review.**


	3. Who's he?

Author's Notes: Hey sorry for taking so long, I got really lazy. -sighs- Again. Not that too many people care my story really sucks doesn't it? Oh well, I'm not writing this for anyone but myself, I want to prove I can do this. Plus I want to see how this turns out.

Warning there will be Videl bashing, though there won't be too much until later.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ if I did GT wouldn't exist, and neither would Pan. Do you see that happening? No? Then don't sue me!

(insert name)'s POV is if you can't tell is point of view,

are thoughts,

"..."is dialouge,

And on with the story.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Trunk's POV**

I look around and suddenly I remember where I've seen this before.

This is Mirai's time machine.

"Oh shit, I'm so dead!"

**Chapter 2**

**10 Years Earlier**

**Teen Gohan's POV**

'Damn it all, this is so boring!'

It's been about two months since the world martial arts tournament and about two weeks since I started dating Videl **(Author's note: Eww! Unclean! Unclean! It burns!)**

I forgot how much I loved fighting and now that I can go Mystic I feel so restless. _'I think what I really need is a good fight, just to get it out of my system.'_

Right now I'm sitting at my desk in math class trying to pay attention my teacher. Unfortunately it seems he feels like droning on and on about the same formulas I learned years ago.

'_There hasn't even been much to do as Saiyaman anymore! Ever since my girlfriend learned to fly and became Saiyaman2, I've pretty much been out of a job.'_

Don't get me wrong I really do like her, but I feel like she stole my thunder, fighting as Saiyaman was my only outlet for my powers and she stole it.

"Gohan it's okay I can handle this myself, go back to school" If you can't guess, I'm trying to mimic what she said to me one day about seven weeks ago.

"Pardon me Mr. Son, were you talking to me or do you always refer to yourself in the third person when you speak to yourself." _'Oh great, he just had to hear me.' _Have you ever noticed that teachers only detect when you're doing something wrong but never when everyone else is? It's like they have selective hearing.

"No sir,"

"Good it better not happen again" _'and thus he continued his never-ending lecture on formulas and what not.'_

"Excuse me? Mr. Son go to the principal's office, now!" _'Damn I said it out loud!'_

While I leave the classroom, I try to ignore my classmates _'ever so quiet'_ whispers amongst each other.

I make my way to the principal's office when I sense something familiar come out of no where. _'It can't be…'_

I see Videl running up to me and calling for me.

"Gohan!" She said while dragging me away to a secluded part of the school and whispered, "I need your help just now there was this huge explosion in front of Caspsule Corp. Apparently there was a huge dome that fell from the sky."

"Caspule Corp.? Dome? Was it Yellow?" _'It couldn't be!'_

"Yeah, the impact was so gigantic that bystanders blocks away could feel a slight earthquake. We have to go now!"

**(Author's Note: Now back to Trunks in the future, no present or… I give up back to the Trunks 10 years from now.)**

**Trunks' POV**

"I'm so dead! I should know better than to mess around with anything from Capsule Corp. I don't recognize!" I'm near hysterical now, I already tried prying the dome open but it is sealed shut it's even ki blast proof.

The machine is rising off the ground now, it's going very fast and I think I see some sort of portal.

Then everything went black.

'_I'm cold, I feel naked and my entire body feels like hell. What happened? Oh yeah I went inside that egg dome thing and broke the control panel. That was pretty stupid of me. What was that machine again? It's was yellow and seemed very familiar.' _I thought about this for a minute then it came to me

'_Mirai's time machine, damn it I stole his time machine-_

_Wait time machine?_

_Where am I?'_

"Is he awake?" _'That almost sounds like Gohan, but it seems kind of young. I better respond to him anyways.'_

"Gohan?" Is all I manage to croak, I'll try once more, "When am I?"

**Teen Gohan's POV (About an hour ago)**

Videl and I changed into our costumes and flew to Capsule Corp.

"It doesn't look like anyone is seriously distressed_." 'She seems kind of depressed by that'_ I shrug off the thought there are more important things to do.

"Don't be so sure I sense someone in the wreckage over there." I pointed out, it feels kind of like Trunks' ki. _'Hope the little guy didn't get caught down there.'_

We pull the debris a part, it's impossible to tell what all this was. "I hope we find whoever's down here quick." I don't respond to that, I just keep on digging.

I move this really big piece out of the way and see some lavender. 'Oh no it really is Trunks.'

We finally get all the metal out of the way and I see, "Mirai Trunks."

Videl's even more surprised at this than I am, she keeps asking me questions. I just ignore her. _'I have to get him to Bulma.'_

I got Mirai Trunks to Bulma and I haven't left his side since, I think Videl left about forty-five minutes ago.

'_To think this is the same man that I looked up to and still do. The same man that is from a horrible future and had such troubled past. The same man I fell in l-' _I stopped my thought there. _'No he's different, he seems a bit more innocent and not as scarred. He's still really cute though.'_ I blushed at this thought.

'_He's moving, I better check with Bulma.'_

"Is he awake?"

"Gohan," He's saying something but he hasn't opened his eyes yet. "When am I?"

This really surprised me. _'He didn't know what time he went back to? What's going on, and what made him let his time machine take a nose dive right into ground at lord knows what speed.'_

"Mirai Trunks you're back in this timeline, it's seven years after the Cell Games." His eyes popped open at this. _'He still looks cute, how does he do it?'_

"Shit! I went back ten years, Mirai's going to kill me!" _'Not so much anymore'_

**Trunks' POV**

'_Ten years? Ten years! TEN FRICKING YEARS! This is so not good, hopefully the time machine can still take me back ho-_

_Did Gohan just call me Mirai Trunks?'_

"Um, Gohan I'm not Mirai."

"What? But the time machine and you're older than the Trunks in this timeline y-" Gohan is really confused right now.

"Are you calling me old? For your information I'm your age!" _'I'm not that much older just by ten years'_

"Sorry!" _'Okay so I did that just to get him to shut up so sue me.'_

"Me too, I just let me calm down and I'll explain it to you, wait why am I so cold?'

"Uh we had to strip you out of your clothes, they were kind of ruined." Gohan's blushing at this and not for the first time I'm noticing the draft in here.

"Um so I'm naked under this sheet?"

"Yep. I wasn't the one who undressed you it was your mom. She brought up some clothes too, here."

"Can you turn around while I change?"

"Okay." I quickly change and ignored my mother who was giggling at our little display. I sat down and decided to start telling them.

"Alright, that is Mirai's time machine-"

"Was" _'Why does he keep on interrupting me? Wait was?'_

"Huh?" _'He's sighing and he looks nervous, why is he sighing? Why does he look nervous?'_

"That was his time machine, now it's just a pile of rubbish." _'Great my own mom delivering my death sentence' _This was the first time she's spoken since I woke up and it had to be bad news.

"I'm so dead, Mirai's going to kill me, bring me back to life with the Namekian Dragonballs and kill me again! First I steal his time machine, wreck it and by doing so I probably just inadvertently made another timeline." I cry talking to myself.

"Okay just calm down and run that by me again." _'Gohan always did know how to calm me down.'_

"Okay, like I said that _**was** _Mirai's time machine. I'm the Trunks you know now in the future, ten years to be exact. In my future I accidentally stole the time machine from Mirai and it seems like I broke it."

"What do you mean **_your _**future? And why was Mirai in **_your_** time?" _'First Gohan, now my own mother, I don't remember people being this rude and interrupting me when I was growing up here.' _

"Like I said before, by coming back I probably just made another timeline. And for your second question Mirai lives in my time, when mom died in his original timeline she sent him to my time."

"So Mirai would have come back here and stayed if you hadn't come?" I think I see him give me a dirty look for a split second. _'Great I shouldn't be surprise he's still in love with Mirai even no, I can't hurt him though might as well give him hope.I feel really sorry for my younger self"_

"He still might, I just changed **_your_** lives not his life yet. Anyways I need to know mother can you find some way to fix the time machine, I really need to get back to my time, I'm so grounded." I ask my mom pleadingly.

"I can't fix it, it's too badly damaged." I felt my heart sink. _'Does that mean I'm stuck here forever? That I have to watch myself go through the same torture all over again?' _"There's still the one that Cell used to come back here. I may be able to make a duplicate for you."

"Thanks mom you're the best! I'll do anything I can to help!"

"Oh no after what you did to the last one, I think you should just stay out of my way." I hear Gohan trying to stifle his laughs.

"Alright what ever you say mom." I hear the door open.

"Hey mom I heard on the radio that there was a explosion here or something. What did you blow up now?" And in came the eight year old version of me.

"Trunks! I didn't blow anything up! Well this time." I sweat-dropped she really should have left it at that.

"Who's he?" Trunks asked pointing at me.

**Yay! I finished Ch2! I think I'm doing better now. Sorry about all the spoilers I put in, hopefully I didn't just ruin the story for anyone. Oh yeah about the Gohan needing to fight thing. Well in my opinion as a Saiyan, Gohan needs to fight, it's in his blood and being one of the most powerful beings on Earth doesn't help, he needs to fight. The only reason he didn't after the Cell games was there was too much going on in his life, and his human side was more dominant. Well that's my opinion anyways, please if you've gotten this far review.**


	4. Stay Away from Makudonarudo

Warning there will be more Videl bashing. There will be shonen-ai.And there will be 3 different Trunks' mentioned. If any of these offend you, leave now and save yourselves.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Trunks' POV**

"Hey mom I heard on the radio that there was a explosion here or something. What did you blow up now?" And in came the eight year old version of me.

"Trunks! I didn't blow anything up! Well this time." I sweat-dropped she really should have left it at that.

"Who's he?" Trunks asked pointing at me.

**Chapter 3**

**Chibi Trunks' POV**

I went to visit Goten because he's been sick lately. I'm not even gone for an hour and a half, when we hear on the radio that there was some explosion at Capsule Corp. I left right after saying goodbye to Goten and his family and flew as fast as I could without going Super Saiyan. I nearly flew into the evil harpy, I mean Videl on my way. _'I don't think she knew it was me. Good.'_

When I get home I sense that Gohan's here, along with some strange ki signature that seems familiar, both are in the infirmary with mom. _'I wonder who that guy is?'_ I run up the stairs and open the door and start asking my mom questions on what's happening. She answered my questions and then I remembered Gohan and that guy where here and noticed them behind my mom.

"Who's he" I ask pointing at the one that looks like a bigger version of me.

"Oh he's your future self in about ten years, he'll be staying with us for a while." _'How did she say that as if it were an everyday thing? Never mind I give up.'_

"Oh for a second I thought you cloned me or something" Mom suddenly looked nervous and the future me sweat-dropped for some reason.

"By the way what are we going to call you?" _'Oh yeah Gohan was here too!'_

"Yeah mom what should we call him? It might get confusing to call us both Trunks." We all were confused on what we should refer to him as.

"T.V.B. for Trunks Vegeta Briefs" T.V.B. offered. **(Author's note: I'm not sure if Vegeta is hi middle name but it fits ne?)**

"That sounds good"

"Yeah, it's okay I guess."

"Okay boys go away I have to start getting to work on the time machine."

"Time machine?" _'I'm confused why is mom working on a time machine?'_

"We'll explain later okay let's go Tru-chan"

"Okay Gohan-kun" This is a game of ours we stress out the honourifics, it's our way of convincing the other to do things. Goten's in on it too, but I'm not sure he gets it. So really it's really something between just me and Gohan. I'm not sure why but whenever I think of something just ours I'm filled with this pride and my heart swells…

"You broke into a vehicle you didn't recognize and broke the control panel?" T.V.B. was just telling us what he did to get stuck here over ice cream, Gohan got chocolate and we both got strawberry, needless to say we all finished in no time at all.

"Even **_I_** know better than that!" I laugh it's true I may be a brat but even I won't mess around with one of my mom's inventions that I'm not familiar with. This is fun. It'd be more fun if it were just me and Gohan, we barely get to hang out anymore. Again I feel something in my heart but this time it, it really hurts. _'Why does this keep on happening?'_

**Teen Gohan's POV**

"I forgot okay? It's been a while since I've seen a really dangerous capsule." He's pouting now. _'So cute.' _I blush at the though once more. _'Why do I keep on thinking this? I'm with Videl and I'm happy, right?'_

"So can you tell us about the future?" _'I need to know a couple of things.'_

"Oh yeah sure, stay away from Makudonarudo." He teased. "I'm sorry, the truth is I really don't want to change the future too much"

"Oh okay" _'I was hoping that would work'_

"So how long do you think you'll be here T.V.B.?"

"I'm not sure, hey what's today's date?"

"Today's June 27, why?" **(Author's note: The reason Gohan was at school is because their school year begins in April right? So he'd still be in school at the time.) **

"Oh nothing I just wanted to know, hey Gohan shouldn't you be at school?"

"Damn it! I was supposed to go to the principal's office two hours ago!" _'Perfect student Gohan sent to the principal's office? I am so dead"_

"Well then go!"

"Yeah, ja ne!" I'm getting ready to fly back to school now.

"Ja" The Trunks said in unison. _'Creepy' _I thought as I flew off.

I made it to the office in time to see that it was really busy, apparently some kids got into a huge fight in class.

"Well that was lucky," I said as I shrugged it off, I only missed two classes, the end of math and gym. I had my favourite subject up next, classic literature; I still had time to get to it without being late.

'_Looks like I got my wish, things sure as hell aren't boring anymore!'_

**T.V.B.'s POV**

'_Weird it's the same day as when I left the future, so in two years Mirai's going to be coming to this timeline. Poor kid,'_I pause to look at the chibi and he, looks kind of tired_ '…I wonder if he's already starting to have feelings for this Gohan yet?'_ I turn to look at him again, he's fallen asleep._ 'Nah! He's still so young…'_

"I better get you home." I lift up the sleeping body and fly back to Capsule Corp. I take him up to his bedroom and lay him on his bed. I'm about to leave the room when I hear him mumble something. I lean in closer to hear what he says.

"Gohan" He says softly.

**Normal POV**

T.V.B. slowly and quietly walked out of Trunks' room. He asked the main computer where his room would be and followed the directions it had given him. He walked into the guestroom and slipped into bed. One thought left him restless and awake for the rest of the night.

'_Have I really loved him that long?'_

**Wow, sorry it's so short but I think it's fitting to leave it there. Oh yeahI got the T.V.B. thing from freewater's story I'll Be There For You, by the way TVB is also something else, first person who guesses gets a Trunks plushieor a chapter dedicated to them, they decide. About the****Makudonarudo thing, I read somewhere that that was what they called McDonald's in Japan. -sweatdrops- I own nothing, not DBZ, McDonald's or TVB. And every last one of you should be thankful for that.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Yay for hot water!

Author's note: Hi I'm finally back! I changed the summary and added a new chapter woo hoo go me! Well this chapter is mostly about Gohan and it starts out as a dream. Well here we go.

**Chapter 4**

**_:DREAM:_**

_Gohan was just sitting on a hill a little far-off from the Son residence minding his own business. The sight before him was amazing; the sky was a myriad of colour from the setting sun which was just starting to hit the small lake far below him. He was thankful this area was secluded from outside world by the hundreds of trees which only helped to make the sight even more incredible, he just wanted this to himself for now._

_The warm air soothed the boy, for a split second Gohan wished he could just stay in this moment, not having to worry about fighting or having to be the cause of anyone's pain ever again. _

_But he quickly dismissed that thought, fighting was a apart of him, he needed to fight to get stronger, he needed to hurt others, that's what it meant to be a saiyan; he knew that. He knew that he could never stop fighting, but for now he just wanted to stay a little bit longer._

_That was the boy's last drowsy thought before he fell into a light sleep. The boy didn't notice the other presence that set itself down beside him to catch the rest of the sunset, nor did he notice the warm blanket that was wrapped around him and the other person, though he did notice the others body heat and unconsciously decided to snuggle into the new warmth._

_The other person didn't seem phased by this action but you could see the small glimmer of surprise and bliss in the others eyes. The two bodies just stayed like that for a while._

_When Gohan finally woke up he found that his head was resting on a shoulder and that there was a blanket around him and the body that was attached to that shoulder. He looked up to the only to find that he was gazing into azure depths. _

_Gohan panicked he was cuddling Mirai Trunks and he was finding he couldn't turn away from those captivating eyes. Unsurprisingly Mirai Trunks was the first to speak._

"_About time you woke up, I was beginning to think that I'd have to carry you home." This snapped Gohan out of his daze but the thought of Trunks carrying him home did appeal to him he chose not to voice those thoughts, instead he let out an indignant scoff._

"_As if Trunks, I'm usually a light sleeper unlike some people around here." This time it was Mirai Trunks who scoffed._

"_Gohan I come all the way out here to keep you company and when you finally wake up you insult me, is that how Chichi raised you?" Both boys laughed at this, it was just too funny trying to imagine Chichi teaching anyone how to insult others._

"_How'd you know I was here anyways, or where here is?" Gohan was really curious to know this, as far as he knew he was the only person who knew of this place._

"_You showed it to me, uh well the future you did anyways. You discovered this place right?" Gohan grinned at the other saiyan._

"_Yep, I found this place a couple of years ago; I come here to just to watch the sunset sometimes, just like today."_

"_I know, he told me that once. I heard that your mom couldn't find you and wasn't giving Goku dinner until you came home, poor guy was complaining about it to mother earlier and I knew you'd be here." _

_The two boys laughed at this and just sat companionable silence after that, not really caring if Goku got his dinner or not, he ate three helpings more than he usually had for lunch and when Gohan wasn't looking devoured his lunch as well._

"_Ne Trunks, do you think we'll ever stop doing this?" The chibi turned to watch the long gone sun, with a somewhat distant look in his eyes. "Do you think we'll ever stop enjoying the simple things like this?" Sometimes he wished he could just go back to being the naïve little boy who knew nothing of fighting and killing and wore that funny looking hat. He hated that hat so much._

_The future boy didn't say anything to this; he just stared at the younger super saiyan with an intense look in his eyes. Truthfully despite the fact that the stare was unnerving knowing that Trunks' attention was focussed solely on him was comforting. _

"_Trust me I won't let you or this world turn out the way mine did, I promise. Besides even in my world you never stopped being a typical Son." _

_They both were looking directly into each other's eyes again, both refusing to look away. They both leaned in for what Gohan hoped would be a kiss but Mirai Trunks stopped short a few centimetres from Gohan's face and turned to his mouth close to the raven haired boy's ear and whispered._

"_I think we should get you back home now, before Goku comes down hunting for you."_

"_Okay" He replied lamely, he mentally berated himself, of course they wouldn't kiss, Mirai Trunks just wants to protect him and not lose him like the last time._

_A few hours later Gohan walked into the living room to see Mirai Trunks sound asleep. After he brought him home, he stayed for dinner (where Goku had another feeding frenzy apparently waiting for Gohan made him left him on the brink of starvation,) then for the night._

_He looked so peaceful, the normally hard and strong face seemed to show a much more gentleness then it usually did, the sight was just so tempting. Gohan knew he shouldn't have but he leaned in close to the other demi but hesitated, did he really want his first real kiss to be like this? Where the person he was kissing not even conscious? The boy just took one look at the other and thought back to earlier that evening, it was worth it. To do it just once, feeling it once would be worth it._

_So the boy leaned in some more and kissed the man beneath him. He thought for a second he saw Mirai Trunks' eyes open and the kiss being returned, but that couldn't be, the other demi was asleep, right? The boy quickly stopped kissing the other and quietly slipped out of the room._

_He went to sleep smiling, he noticed Mirai's lips were really soft. He smirked, "Ha, I knew he was a heavy sleeper!"_

_**:END DREAM:**_

Gohan woke up slowly, he just had one of the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time. That was one of his most treasured memories, and he definitely loved dreaming about it. He knew that Mirai probably didn't kiss back but hey a guy can dream can't he?

He hadn't had that dream in a long time, and he knew what triggered it. It was seeing Mirai again, he saw him in Trunks, well T.V.B. He knew that it wasn't really the same man he had a crush on all those years ago, the hair-cut, clothes and smooth scar less body was proof of that. He knew better but the longer he spent with T.V.B. the more he started to value the boy.

He had a girlfriend though, okay so their match-making wasn't exactly of his own free will but he made the commitment to Videl. Speaking of her, she was very pissed when Gohan finally got back to school, she kept on complaining to him for the rest of the day. Something about a really fast green and lavender blur that nearly ran her over. Gohan wasn't really worried; he knew that his girlfriend was just making a big deal out of nothing as usual. Besides what's green and lavender and fast enough to nearly run over "The Saiyaman 2?" Well aside from Piccolo.

Oh well it could be worse, this wasn't the first time this week he'd dreamt about Mirai, let's just say he woke up uncomfortably each time and the Son family residence shower has been running cold non stop. Hey at least he saved the hot water for Goten right?

T.V.B. has been in this timeline for about two weeks now, and everyone has adapted to the change pretty quickly. Gohan almost couldn't believe that this was happening; then again with his life not much surprised him anymore.

Trunks on the other hand is still very ecstatic about having cool new "Oniichan." (T.V.B. made him stop calling him Oniisan, it made him feel old.) Trunks said something about there being no threat from him so he's welcomed him with welcomed arms.

Unfortunately this meant the there were now two of them, which was definitely a bad thing for Gohan. Tutoring one lazy eight year old was enough, but having a cute eighteen year old with the mind of and eight year old around just made things worse. Especially since they both insisted that they eat some sort of ice cream or popsicle every day after the tutoring session, this has caused even more cold showers for Gohan when he got home. Yay more hot water for everyone else.


End file.
